Prequel Of Hermione Granger
by Dramione4evr
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Hermione's life was like before she found out she was a witch and went to Hogwarts? This story explains her life before it all happened and i've been told it deserves an 8 from 1 to 10. So please read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1 to 3

Pre-quell Of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Recess Time

At age ten, Hermione Granger believed she was perfectly normal. She went to a regular school, did regular homework, and was a very good student.

One day at recess time, she was pretending she was reading a book as a few of her classmates talked about her in low voices. They didn't know she was listening to what they were saying, but she was paying very close attention.

"D'you reckon we should be friends with her?" Emily asked them hesitantly.

"No! Are you serious? She's a freak!" A girl named Lauren said.

"Do you remember the spray painting incident? And the dodge ball one? I still hate her for that!" Others made noises of agreement.

"Anyway, we're too cool for her!" Lauren continued, "We don't need friends who are such losers!"

"But she's really nice to me! She even let me borrow her pencil for a test and-"

"I don't care! We're not friends with her! She is a freak! End of story." The girls walked away then and as soon as they were out of sight, Hermione put her book down.

She was used to this behavior from her classmates. They disliked her because she had done odd things that were completely out of her control.

She remembered each event with clarity…

They were in gym, playing dodge ball, when Lauren had made her angry by spreading fake rumors about her and right when her temper flared, the ball she was holding shot right out of her hand and into Lauren's face. Hermione _did_ have to sit out because they weren't allowed to hit above the waist, but she didn't mind much anyway because she hated dodge ball.

Another time, she was reading a book and a rude girl named Zoey had "accidentally" pushed Hermione face-first in the sand. She had swallowed it and had to be taken to the bathroom to clean herself up and everyone had laughed at her, including Zoey. But right before she had been taken away, an enormous tree branch above Zoey's head had fallen on her with a loud snap and she collapsed on the ground, crying.

The last time, no more than a month ago, she had been framed for spray painting a bad word on the school building. She knew she would get in a lot of trouble because there was the same red spray paint in her locker and Hermione didn't know how it had gotten there. So when Lauren pointed it out and people were about to tell the principle, Hermione lost it and the spray paint can zoomed into Lauren's bag.

Hermione lurched herself back to the present. All she knew was these odd things happened whenever she got angry or was feeling some strong emotion.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of recess. Hermione grabbed her book and took her place in line.

Chapter 2: Amber

As everyone headed to class, Hermione was happy to be in her favourite class with her favourite teacher, Ms Evans. She seated herself beside her friend, Amber.

She had a kind face and an interesting personality. Her favourite colour was orange, she loved to paint and she preferred to curl up with a book instead of going to a party.

"Hey Hermione! I didn't get a chance to talk to you much this week. How are you?" Amber asked casually with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh hey Amber, I'm fine thanks. How are _you_?" Hermione said, actually curious; she hadn't spoken to Amber in quite a while.

Amber looked at her with concern. "I'm actually a little worried; do you know that Lauren and her friends are spreading rumors about you? I don't blame you because you can do those strange things, it could happen by coincidence. Even if it isn't one, I think it's Karma taking it's course."

Hermione smiled at her. Yes, she was rather sick of Lauren but she would have to deal with her because she knew not everyone in the world can like you. "I can deal with Lauren. Sure, she can make me lose my temper sometimes or hit a nerve, but I know ignoring her is definitely working. Nobody believes those rumors, anyway."

Amber looked at her quickly and then dropped her eyes to her work. "Uh… a lot of people are under the impression that you are a witch with secret powers," she said, speaking to her pencil. Hermione knew that when Amber said "a lot of people" she included herself and was truly curious to see if it was real.

"Oh, let them spread ridiculous rumors. I can't believe they think witches and wizards even exist! It's completely barbaric," Hermione said coolly.

Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you're right," She said looking at Hermione. "It's pretty ridiculous."

Class started then, and the class had an interesting lesson learning about persuasive writing. Ms Evans showed them examples and how to persuade someone to do something in a letter.

For homework, they were to pretend they were pumpkin heads and the headless horse woman would come to pick which pumpkin head she wanted. They had to write her a letter in their Literacy notebook, persuading her to not pick them; it was due the next day.

Hermione took as many notes as possible, though Ms Evans did not ask her to. They also had 4 double-sided math work sheets to complete which they had two days to finish.

She had a great day, learning loads and having fun. The school day ended quickly and before she knew it, Ms Evans was signing her agenda and students filed past her on their way home.

Chapter 3: The Truth Note

"Psst! Here, pass it on!"

A note landed on Hermione's desk. She knew exactly what it was about.

Every week, there would be a list on a note written by the popular kids saying who's the dorkiest, the ugliest, the stupidest, the prettiest, the nicest, the cutest, the weirdest and the funniest. It was called: The Truth Note.

Whatever the truth note said was believed to be true by the kids at Hermione's school just because it was written by the popular kids: Lauren, Claire, Emily, Britney, and Quinn.

Lauren was rude, Claire was very concerned about popularity, Emily was nice but willing to do anything for her friends, and Britney and Quinn were total divas who thought of all the other kids beneath notice.

Hermione sighed. She had been on the note at least twice and she was never in the _Cutest_, _Funniest_, _Prettiest_ or _Nicest_ category.

She unfolded the note inside her desk and read:

_Prettiest: Quinn H_

That was natural. Quinn was the boss of the popular kids. She would obviously have put herself or someone else would have.

_Nicest: Emily T_

_Funniest: Jake T_

Emily and Jake Thomas were related; they were brother and sister. That made sense.

_Cutest: Claire L_

Claire was another popular girl so of course she was in the _cutest_ category.

_Stupidest: Daniel Y_

Daniel sometimes needed extra help but that was just because he wasn't always paying attention in class.

_That leaves three more_, Hermione thought. Her eyes raked over the last sentences and her heart started beating very fast and her stomach felt uneasy.

_Ugliest: Hermione G_

_Dorkiest: Hermione G_

_Weirdest: Hermione G (obviously!)_

She looked up from the note to see that everyone was staring her. She hadn't noticed the Mr. Martin had been talking to her. He seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Sorry?" She blurted. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office? You look sick." He said.

She _felt_ sick. The popular kids started snickering. Then Lauren whispered loudly, "She's just upset because she's on the truth note; again!"

Mr. Martin looked confused and the class started to laugh at her. Hermione felt angry and very sorry for herself. She glared at Lauren and was – for the first time - satisfied that her bottle of water exploded and splashed all over her.

"There she goes again, that little FREAK!" Quinn shouted. Hermione burst into tears, ran out of the classroom, down the hall and all the way home.


	2. Chapter 4

**TO MY FANS: Heres chapter four! FINALLY! LOL Thank you thank you thank you guys so muchh for the fantastic reviews. Remember to suscribe and enjoy the chapter! Thanks again so much and please remain ever loyal to me! I LOVE YOU! XXX**

Chapter 4

Hermione sat down in science next to one of her friends, Caitlyn. "There are loads of people staring at you," Caitlyn whispered to Hermione.

"I know," she sighed. Even after a few days, people had still not tried to make her feel welcome at school.

Science had been postponed from the first day of school to next Friday. Hermione waited anxiously for her new Science teacher, Ms Hess to start the lesson.

Ms Hess had smooth chestnut hair and a kind smile. She was pretty enough to be a model. Today she was wearing an nice blue blouse with a beautiful flowered skirt.

"Okay everyone! I'm sorry I took so long, but the lesson is finally ready!" She said, clapping. "But first, I'd like to learn everyone's names! So we are going to start with a game!"

Everyone whispered excitedly.

Ms Hess ordered everyone to sit in a big circle. They obeyed and Ms Hess sat down among them. "Okay, first. I say my name, then it's Claire's turn!" She gestured to Claire who was sitting right beside her.

"Claire says MY name then her name! And the person after Claire says my name Claire's name and then their name! It goes on and on!"

"Oh my gosshh! You're last, Emily! How will you remember everyone names!" Brittany whispered loudly. As the game started, it was turning out to be pretty fun, but it suddenly took a wrong turn.

It was Brittany's turn. "Umm.. Ms Hess, Claire, Samuel, Daniel, Jake, Cynthia, Elaine, Malcolm, Charlie… umm, what's your name?" She asked a kid with ashy blond hair. "Derek," He answered.

Brittany made a face. Derek was considered a loser. "Derek…" she made a face like she had bitten into a lemon, "and umm…" It was Hermione's turn. Brittany suddenly smiled a mean smile. "HER MEANY" she announced, proud of herself. The whole class roared with laughter and Hermione shrunk down in her seat, ready to run home and cry. Ms Hess wore a look of disbelief. "And Harry, Peter, Lucas, and BRITTANY," Brittany said her name happily and the game continued.

Quinn did the same thing Brittany did when she reached Hermione. "HER MAY OWN NAY!" She shrieked, laughing. Everyone else laughed uncontrollably except, Hermione noticed, Caitlyn. And Lucas. The third time this happened Ms Hess stopped the game.

"I can't believe you all! The level of immaturity is unbelievable! Do you know what you kids are doing to Hermione? You are bullying her! And that's the kind of behavior that gets reported!" Ms Hess shook her head sadly. "Science is over, class dismissed."

"But-" Lauren started. Ms Hess shot her a look. Lauren had been the third person to make fun of Hermione. "You have brought this on yourselves! Now everyone OUT! And I hope next science class you will have matured up a bit more!" When nobody left, Ms Hess threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Kids are not allowed to be in a classroom unsupervised so you will have to leave. I'm going home for the day,"

She picked up her bag and jacket, and left without another word, waiting impatiently at the door as the rest of the class followed.

As soon as Hermione got home, she let out all her tears that she had been holding in. _Everyone hates me_, she thought hopelessly. _I don't belong here._

**A/N: So that's the end of Chapter 4. Did you like it? How do you feel about it? What do you think Ms Hess and the rest of the class? What do you want to happen next? Suscribe and Review! I LOVE YOU ALL! And remember, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light! ~ Albus Dumbledore **


	3. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**OHMIGOSH! Thank you thank you thank you guys all so much for the enormous amount of reviews! You literally made my day! To show my gratitude, I have written the next chapter, completely ignoring the big homework load waiting for me in my room! This is something I don't usually do, but I need to show you how much I love u guys and how happy it makes me when you subscribe and review! So Please please please again, review and subscribe and the next chapter might just be waiting for you!

**Chapter 5**

Hermione dragged herself to school the next day, knowing all too well she would get bullied and go home, crying her eyes out. But today was a surprise!

"Brittany is suspended! Ohmigosh!" Whispers followed Hermione all over the school. Brittany was absent and she didn't get what was going on. Caitlyn ran up to Hermione between classes that morning.

"Caitlyn! Don't you have class?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Doesn't- matter!" she huffed, holding her side. "I got here as fast as I could. Have you heard the news? Brittany is SUSPENDED!"

"Yes, I bet it's all just rumors. Kids here love to gossip. She'll show up tomorrow and everyone will see how wrong they were." Hermione said, nose in the air.

"No! No! No! If a kid gets suspended, they either turned themselves in –which isn't likely- or the principal had gotten aware of what was going on! I think a student told on Brittany for bullying you!" Caitlyn said.

"But….who would tell on Brittany? And why not Quinn or the others? You're not making any sense! Nobody cares about me! I have NO friends!" Hermione whispered furiously, blinking back tears.

Caitlyn's eyes softened.

'You have me! And you have Amber! You don't need anyone else! We care about you!"

"Well did one of you tell the principal?" Hermione sniffed, hugging her books to her chest. "Well, no. But we'll figure out who it was! Don't worry! I'll call Amber right after school! I'm late for class, see ya!" Caitlyn dashed away with her books and bag.

Hermione got to class just in time. She slid into a seat next to a cute kid with blond hair, who was playing with his pencil. He looked up when she arrived. She frantically began taking books out of her bag. "Hi. Hermione, right?" She looked up to find herself practically nose to nose with the blue-eyed hottie.

She flushed pink and said, "Yes. Hermione Granger. Who are you?" It felt like he was staring right through her. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Tristan; I live across the street from you." He said, squinting at her. Her jaw dropped. "Really? I-I never noticed." She lied. She knew Tristan. He was a player.

He smirked. "Then I guess you'd better pay attention." He turned to face the front then, as the teacher started talking. Hermione was dumb-struck.

She tried to focus on her work then, but his face kept popping into her head. Her palms were all sweaty and…was it just her or were half the girls in the class gazing at Tristan? How did she feel about Tristan? Hermione stopped herself from over-thinking and just focused on the article she was supposed to read.

When the bell rang, Tristan grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She almost fell over in shock. "Geez, you're such a saint. Always wanting to get to class on time and always wanting to get extra work." Tristan said mockingly. "'Ever broken a rule Ms Goody-goody?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pulled her arm back right away. "I like the way I am, thanks." She said gathering her books and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Tristan called. He caught up with her in the hall. "If you have art next period, I believe we are going the same way." He grabbed her hand again as they entered the art class. Hermione turned on him, angrily. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Leave me alone! I don't like you, stop flirting with me!"

"Geez, can't a guy ask a simple question? I wanted to see if you were free this Friday." "Busy." Hermione answered without looking at him. She pretended to be opening her books. He sat right beside her again. "What about Saturday or Sunday?" He asked, still smirking slightly, over-confident.

"Busy. Busy." Hermione answered, still not looking at him. Tristan sighed heavily. "What day are you free?" She glared at him. "What makes you think I'd have any free days for YOU?" Tristan smirked again and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you always this difficult? I'm just trying to get a date." Hermione knew that Tristan had dated Brittany and Quinn but dumped them both.

"_Why? So you can work your way inside my heart and then break it apart with both hands like you did to other girls I know?"_ That's what Hermione wanted to say, but she didn't. It sounded too emotional. As if she cared about him, when in fact she had only just met him.

Instead she said, "Well find another girl because this one isn't interested!" Hermione looked away angrily. _He's SUCH a player_, she thought. _This is like a game for him. He thinks he can just play any girl he wants and walk away…_

And yet…

Throughout the rest of the period, Hermione couldn't think of anyone but Tristan. Why was she so attracted to him? Was it because he was so good-looking? Or maybe because he was so interesting? She didn't know.

Then Mrs. Helen announced for them all to draw the person sitting right beside them and include little details because they would be getting marked for it. Hermione sighed and turned to Tristan. He was _still _smirking at her.

"I guess we're partners, then?" He asked, running a hand through his hair yet again. Why did he keep doing that? "I suppose so." Hermione said, half- annoyed, half- pleased. _I bet all the girls in the class would give anything to trade places with me right now. _She thought. _I wonder when Tristan will stop hitting on me and start on another girl. At least I have an excuse to stare at his face._

Hermione started on his beautiful crystal clear blue eyes as he started to draw her brown ones. He was a good drawer, she had to admit. She carefully drew his eyelashes and eyebrows. Then she did his nose. She looked over at his paper and saw that he was drawing her lips. She looked up at him again to see his lips and caught him looking at her too.

They remained silent, looking up at each other occasionally. Hermione kept looking down. "Look up!" He commanded. "I need to see your face." She looked at him and he stared right back. Then after a moment he returned to his drawing. _This is pretty easy. Even though I'm a terrible drawer_, she thought. The only part she had trouble on was his hair. How was she supposed to draw that cute floppy mess of a hair?

She paused with her pencil on her paper. "Here," He suddenly said laughing and took her pencil. She watched in fascination as he drew his hair. The picture was perfect and complete; in other words, _completely perfect_. Hermione couldn't stop staring at it. _He drew a part of my drawing, _She thought happily.

He was still drawing and adding finishing touches. "You're cheating; you can't draw your hair for me!" Hermione laughed because it sounded so ridiculous in that sentence. He laughed too, "But my hair is so good-looking that it has to be done professionally!"

"Oh and you're a professional?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Tristan ran his hands through his hair AGAIN. Hermione shook her head, _when will he ever stop doing that? _

"Seriously; I spend an hour on my hair every morning." He said. "You do?!" Hermione said, surprised. Mrs. Helen was coming around to collect the papers and Tristan and Hermione handed theirs in.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. "I have Computers next, gotta go. I'll see you another time! And I still want to go out!" He ran a hand through his hair and strutted down the hall. Hermione smiled. "You are sooo lucky you got to be with Tristan all day." A girl named Colette said.

"You don't even deserve him, probably. But then again, he broke my best friend's heart." Colette kept blabbing on and on about Tristan and Carly. "Uh, nice to meet you, but I gotta run!" Hermione said pointing to her watch.

Then she ran all the way to English class without stopping once for breath. At the end of English class, she made her way to her locker. Amber was standing there, arms crossed.

"Hey," Hermione said casually, opening her locker. "Hey yourself," Amber replied back crossly. "I was waving to you in art class today and you didn't even acknowledge me." "Sorry," Hermione said guiltily. Amber continued, "Then I was going to go over and walk with you to your next class but Tristan beat me to it. And you let him!" Hermione put away her books and took her coat out.

"Sorry," She said again. "What are you thinking, Hermione? He's a player! Everyone knows that! You know only too well how he played Brittany and Quinn and Amanda and Carly and… and… all those other girls!"

Hermione shut her locker with a bang and put her hands on her hips. "You don't know him as well as you think!" She snapped, grabbing her bag and leaving Amber standing there totally taken by surprise.

As Hermione walked home, she was very surprised with herself. _Why had she snapped so suddenly? Amber was right!_ She thought to herself._ He is a player and I shouldn't let him get close to me. _She felt sad at the very thought.

Then she realized that this was the first day she hadn't run home, crying. "Wow. Thank you Tristan!" Hermione said happily. "Who's Tristan?" A voice said. Hermione whipped around totally taken by surprise. She had been so pre-occupied with thoughts of Tristan that she had literally passed Caitlyn, who was waiting for her outside her house.

"Ohh, Tristan the player? Hermione! You know he's a player right? What are you thinking? You know better than to even talk to him!" Caitlyn said, crossing her arms. It was the second time in a day that someone had lectured her on Tristan being a player.

"Oh! Nothing; what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh!" A wide smile spread across Caitlyn's face. "I figured it out. It was Lucas. I think he has a little crush on you or something but he totally told the principal about you getting bullied. He confessed in math class after I gave him my Rice Krispies!" Hermione laughed. Caitlyn always traded people food for their secrets.

"Anyway, gotta get home! See you tomorrow!" Caitlyn gave her a quick hug and dashed off. "E me!" She called over her shoulder. "I will!" Hermione cried. She unlocked the door and went in. Her mom wasn't home yet. By the time she finished her homework at seven o'clock pm, it had gotten dark outside.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" A voice said. "Tristan?" Hermione fell off her bed. She was so surprised. She took a deep breath. "Hey, I got your number from the principal's office after creating a distraction. I hope you don't mind." He said casually.

Hermione laughed, "Nah I think it's sweet." _He did that for her?_

"Yeah, yeah; I have a question for the Language. When is the essay due? I wasn't listening." He said. Hermione sighed disapprovingly. "The essay is due tomorrow. You ought to pay better attention! See you tomorrow." She said, about to hang up.

"Wait! What about that date?" He said. Hermione could almost imagine him running his hands through his hair again. "I'm not going out with you. You're a player. This is a game for you, chasing girls and breaking their hearts." There was silence on the other end of the line. Then... "So? Why don't you just give in? It's not my fault I like chasing girls!" Hermione's jaw dropped. She didn't think he would admit it.

Now she knew for sure that it was true. "You're unbelievable! WE'RE ONLY TEN!" She shouted into the receiver and then slammed the phone down. Just as she did that, the lights went out. "Ugh!" Hermione cried.

'Hermione? Honey, is that you?" Mrs. Granger poked her head into the doorway. "Mom! The lights went out!" Hermione said. Mrs. Granger lighted the candle she was holding. Her face was suddenly illuminated in the darkness. "Yes I can see that."

"I'm going to sleep." Hermione announced. "After you eat dinner; I ordered take-out. Come on downstairs. We'll light more candles." Hermione followed her mom downstairs.

When Hermione had eaten dinner, brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, her mom tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead. It had been an eventful day. But Hermione had gone home happy, and that's what mattered.

**A/N:** **OKAY so this is obviously a new twist. I hope you guys liked the whole Tristan thingy because I was really unsure of what to write. I almost erased the whole chapter LOL but I thought a few of you might like this. I am totally unsure and I need reassurance that you guys like this chapter and the direction it's taken. SUSCRIBE PLEASE you know how much I love you all because I wrote the next chapter the very next day! REVIEW! Send me a PM (private message) if you want to. I need to know that this chapter is fine. Do you want more of Tristan; Or more of Quinn and Brittany? I love you all so so much! When I get a review or a pm or if me or my story gets favourited, I almost fall out of my seat with joy. So thank you for making me happy XXX**

**PS: Review, Subscribe, PM or Favorite! I need to know if this chapter is good or else I fear I will stop writing :'( **


End file.
